1. Field
Embodiments generally relate to augmented reality.
2. Background Discussion
Augmented reality is a field of computer research which deals with the combination of real-world images and virtual-world images such as computer graphic images. In other words, augmented reality systems can combine a real environment with virtual objects.
In many augmented reality applications, positions of objects displayed on a screen of a device are calculated using the user's position (i.e., device GPS coordinates), the direction in which the user is facing (by using a device compass) and an accelerometer. However, the location data provided by the device's GPS unit may not be accurate. For consumer GPS applications, accuracy of geographical coordinates provided by a GPS unit is generally not more than 20 meters. Similarly, the location orientation information from the compass and accelerometer may be inaccurate due to magnetic interferences from, for example, buildings (e.g., steel structures). Accordingly, the orientation of the compass may be inaccurate. Because the location and orientation information are inaccurate, the virtual-world may be superimposed at an incorrect location on real-world imagery. This degrades the user's augmented reality experience.